


One shots and cuddles

by x_sunshine_x



Category: Haikyuu!!, Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Other, Shameless Smut, spicy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_sunshine_x/pseuds/x_sunshine_x
Summary: Mainly a bunch of x readers that you suggest or it's whatever fantasy is living rent free in my head. Just comment below of what character you want or hell what ship y'all want with a lil description of whatcha want to be included of that one chapter.
Relationships: Reader & Other(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	One shots and cuddles

After a long day of work Keigo just wanted to destress, and the best way for him to destress is by taking it all out on Y/N. He loved hearing their little whimpers and cries to let them finish but that just makes him want to edge them more. He came through the front door, his sharp golden eyes landing on Y/N on the couch watching t.v. He shedded off his coat, red feathers falling and reattaching to him. "Babybird. Bedroom now." He said in a rather deep commanding voice, Y/N knew what that tone meant. "Aww..Did you ha-" Y/N was cut off by a series of sharp feathers pinning their clothes against the nearest wall, they gulp a bit as a mixture of fear and arousal flowed throughout their body. "Babybird, I would've gone so much easier on you if you had just listened." The man said as he approached Y/N, his eyes filled with pure lust and mischief. "But you had to open that pretty little mouth of yours, now I'm afraid I may have to ruin you completely." He said in a low growl as Y/N remained helpless against the wall, he picked off one of his medium length feathers and made it sharp as a blade. He gently dragged it down the center of their chest, slowly ripping their shirt open. He left them in their underwear. "I was thinking we try something new tonight, what do you say kid?" He said with a gentle smile that made Y/N weak at the knees, "Anything to help you destress sir~" Y/N said as Keigo swiftly finished ripping off their shirt with his sharp feather.

The cold blade ran down Y/N's bare torso leaving Y/N with goosebumps, he smiled in satisfaction. "Good birdie.." He mumbled as he retracted all of his feathers back where they belong, unpinning Y/N from the wall and with one swift move he had picked them up. His hands on their ass, their legs around his waist and their arms around his neck as he walked briskly to their shared bedroom. He gently tossed them onto the bed as he started to removed his shirt revealing his well defined torso, He took out a small sharp red feather, "Try not to move so much~ I'd hate to accidentally cut you~" He said as he straddled Y/N's hips slowly dragging the knife down their body, his own wings fluffed out and spread out in excitement. As the cold feather blade made its way down to their torso, he eventually ended up between their legs on his knees as he easily removed their underwear with that sharp blade. He remained between their thighs on his knees, he slicked up two of his fingers as he placed the blade against Y/N's throat. "Remember our safe word babybird?" He asked softly as his slicked fingers were teasing Y/N's entrance. "A-Ah~ Yes I-I do~" Y/N said softly, Keigo smirked "Good." He he thrusted the two fingers inside causing Y/N to moan out they wanted to squirm but couldn't"t knowing there was a practical knife against their throat. Keigo release the sharp feather, he held it there with his mind as he continued to roughly finger Y/N's entrance and he used his free hand to remove his tightening pants followed by his restricting boxers. He slowly began to jerk himself off as he watched Y/N become a writhing mess underneath him just by him fingering them with a feather blade pressed against their throat. Typically for knife play there are specially designed knives that are made sharp enough to cut clothes nothing more, but Keigo thought it'd be more thrilling to use one of his own blades but he knew Y/N would trust him enough to even suggest it. 

"Babybird don't cum yet~ Not until I give you permission~" He cooed as Y/N was trying desperately not to cum, he let out a low moan as he continued jerking himself off. Soon he couldn't handle it anymore, he pulled his fingers out of their slicked up entrance and licked his fingers making direct eye contact with Y/N. Causing Y/N to shiver slightly, being mindful of the feather blade against their neck. "Careful babybird~ Wouldn't want to accidental cut you~" He replied as he entered his harden length into their slick entrance. His hands interlacing with Y/N's hands as he began to pound into them, making sure the blade is still against their neck at a safe yet risky position. Their bedroom, filled with the sounds of lewd moans and the sound of aggressive skin slapping. As Keigo grew closer to his climax, his thrusts became sloppy and his moans became more like whimpers of pleasure. "Let's cum together k-kid~" He moaned out. Within a few final thrusts they both had reached their climax, Keigo's wings flared out completely feather floating all around them and the once feather blade became a regular feather once again. The two softly panted as he cupped their face gently, "You did so good kid..Let's get you all cleaned up.." He said as he pulled out and cleaned up their mess. With that he had scooped Y/N and headed into the bathroom running them a warm bath. 

~Fin~ 


End file.
